Tails' and Amy's Adventure
by Darkcloud45
Summary: THE MORE I WRITE THIS I BEGIN TO SEE HOW THE ISN'T MUCH HUMOR IN IT SO ROBOTNIK TRIES TO KILL AMY AND TAILS IN MANY WAYS.
1. Mysterious Letter

My first story about Tails and Amy...sigh I have nothing more to say...

Oh yeah!!!

Disclaimer:I own none of the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters. And I'm glad I don't because...Well I'm digressing from my point.

* * *

Tails' and Amy's Adventure

Tails was in Station Square looking for Sonic. He walked into the train station and seen Amy stand next to the train door entrance.

"Hey Amy." Amy looked around and seen Tails.

"Oh there you are, Tails. I've been looking for you."

"Oh really whats up, Amy" asked Tails.

"Well I got this invitation talking about a party in the Mystic Ruins and everyone is gonna be there" said Amy.

"Oh maybe that's where Sonic is. I was looking for him," said Tails.

"Why?"

"Well because I wanted to show him my new blueprints for the Tornado. Oh and I needed him to help me rearrange my room."

"Oh. Well Lets get going. I hope this is going to be fun" said Amy as she and Tails got on the train. They were 10 minutes away from Station Square. "Hey Amy?" asked Tails

"Yeah"

"Uhh Why does it take like 3 seconds to get to mystic ruins but now it seems like a real train ride."

"Oh well thats because...uh err well I don't know."


	2. Bombs waterfalls and Robotnik aka Eggman

They were now ten minutes away from the Mystic Ruins. Just then the train blew up and Tails and Amy flew out. Amy was screaming her heart out for she was about to land in water and she didn't know how to swim. Tails was flying in the sky and seen Amy falling and caught her by her feet.

"Hey Tails I'm glad you caught me but..."

" But what" asked Tails.

"Don't look up my skirt you pervert!"

"WHAT" yelled Tails

"That didn't even cross my mind. Geez. You'd think you'd be more grateful"

"Oh I am grateful but I just don't want anyone looking up my skirt you pervert" said Amy. Tails was thinking about dropping her into the water but decided against it. Tails flew to his workshop and put Amy softly on the ground.

"Hmm. Now where is this party?" Asked Tails

"I don't know. Let me check the letter."

Amy and Tails read the letter and seen the directions to the party. They walked near the waterfall and looked at the miner cart. Tails approached the cart first and looked in with horror.

"It's a bbb bbb bbb" "A bbb bbb. What the hell is a bbb?" asked Amy.

"It's a bomb" yelled Tails as he grabbed Amy and jumped in to the pond. Tails and Amy looked up and seen all the metal pieces flying over them.

"Whoa! That was close." Said Amy.

Tails flew out of the pond and checked out the area where the bomb exploded. "Hmm. This is not a coincidence. Oh yeah."

Tails walked to edge of the cliff and seen Amy wringing her dress. "Oh my" thought Tails as he didn't stop staring. Dirty thoughts began to run through his mind as he stared lustfully at Amy. She noticed Tails watching her and quickly put on her dress and climbed out the pond and was supremely pissed.

"Tails!" yelled Amy as she pulled out her piko piko hammer and whacked him with it. Tails flew against the wall and nearly fell unconscious.

"What was that for!" asked Tails.

"Oh you know what that was for you pervert."

"Curse me and my desires" said Tails quietly.

Tails got up and fell back down for about two minutes and dusted himself off. They proceeded into the cave with caution. As they were walking Amy made sure Tails kept his distance from her.

"Look Amy, I'm very sorry."

"Save it for someone who cares."

"Will you forgive me?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

Amy just stayed silent and continued to move forward. Tails who was still three feet behind her was upset and was getting left behind. Just then Tails heard Amy gasp.

"Hold on Amy, I coming!" yelled Tails.

Tails ran down the path and seen the latter which lead to the forest maze but there was no sight of Amy. Tails went back into the cave and retraced some of is steps.

"Tails!" yelled Robotnik.

"Huh." Tails let out a gasp.

"Eggman!" yelled Tails.

Tails looked and seen Amy in his under his right arm as his left arm was covering her mouth. After hearing Tails call him Eggman, Robotnik had gotten really angry.

"You know you really need to stop calling me Eggman just because I'm evil and shaped like an egg doesn't mean I don't have feelings but uhhh enough about that. Why don't you two to die? All those traps I planted and yet you two remain alive. Well now that I got Amy, you will die and right before my very eyes!"

Robotnik hit a hidden button on the wall and a hole in the ground opened up with spikes at the bottom. Then he walked over to Tails and tied his tails, arms and legs up with a rope and made him stand at the edge of the hole.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Now you will die! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Tails smiled and laughed as Robotnik was laughing.

As Robotnik was laughing, Tails looked at Amy and winked his right eye.

"Oh, really." Said Tails. "Well, Robotnik I've gotten strong over the past few days and I've found a hidden power within myself. Allow me to show it to you."

Robotnik looked around him to see if anything moved.

"Ha what a bluff."

"I didn't show it to you yet! …You ass."

Tails looked directly at Robotnik and took a deep breath and screamed. Robotnik then dropped Amy covered his ears. Amy then got up and grabbed Tails and lunged him into Robotnik.

"Ouch, Amy why did you throw me and not a rock or something?"

"Well I really wasn't thinking about that at the time. Oh yeah Eggman"

Tails and Amy walked over to Robotnik and saw that he was broken.

"Damn" said Amy. "I knew it was a fake"


	3. Shadowy Figure

I decide to write the name of the chapers on the doucments and write a disclaimer on every new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sega characters, areas, ect.

* * *

Chapter 3

Shadowy Figure.

Tails and Amy continued to proceed to the deepest part of the Mystic Ruins. Tails looked around for the latter which was to be located at the edge of the cliff. He began to panic because he could not find the latter. As he was panicking Amy walked over to the edge and noticed the latter wasn't up right. Instead it was on the ground.

"Hey uhh Tails?"

"Oh no! Oh no! The latter is gone how are we going to get down. This is bad. Really really bad."

"Tails…TAILS!!!"

"Huh what?"

"Why don't you fly us down there."

"Uhh. Yeah that was just what I was thinking."

Tails felt embarrassed for he did not think of that. He began to hover over Amy as she lifted her arms up to gab Tails' hands. He flew her down gently on to the ground and landed on the ground. As they were walking Tails made a sudden halt and grab Amy's arm.

"Something is not right." Said Tails in a calm and serious voice.

"What is it, Tails?"

"I'm not sure what it is, but stay focused and cautious."

Amy and Tails began to proceed further into the abyss. As the were walking Amy notices a shadowy figure run by with great speed and instantly she was sure it was sonic.

"Sonic!!!" Amy yelled.

"Sonic? Where is he?" Asked Tails

"He's over there."

Amy pointed her finger toward the shadow created by a big tree. Amy began to walk over to the spot she just pointed out but Tails grab her arm and told he to wait here while he scouts the area. Just as Tails approached the area the figure jumped out and to their surprise it was Metal Sonic.

* * *

Chapter 4 should be here soon 

Tails vs Metal Sonic.


	4. Tails vs Metal Sonic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sega characters, areas, ect.

Chapter 4

Tails vs. Metal Sonic

The shadowy figure turned out to be Metal Sonic. Tails ran over to Amy and stood in front of her to protect her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Tails and Amy." said Metal Sonic in a monotone voice.

"Heh, heh," Tails chuckled. "Well it's been awhile since I've last seen you. I thought Sonic finally but you in the trash heap, but I guess I thought wrong."

"Sonic can never get rid of me. I don't die. I multiply."

With that being said Metal Sonic let out a supersonic sound wave that called for an army of Metal Sonics. Tails and Amy looked around counting a total of sixteen Metal Sonics. Amy slowly began to doubt their odds of winning. Tails let out a grin.

"Is this the best you got you stream driven pile of crap!?" Tails yelled.

"Tails what are you talking about were gonna lose?"

Tails completely ignored what Amy said. Tails tightened up his fist and investigated his surroundings. One of the Metals Sonics began to attack. Tails responded by swiftly dodging the attack and tried to counter with his tailspin. When his Tails collided into the Metal Sonic it wavered and disappeared.

"Wha? It's a fake!?" Yelled Amy.

"Just as I thought." Said Tails "You coward! You use your holograms to hide your self."

"Oh so you are smart Tails." Said Metal Sonic.

"If their fake then…" Amy started "We should attack all the fake ones until we get the real Metal Sonic."

"Amy, no!"

Amy rushed in with her piko-piko hammer and swung at one of the holograms. When the hologram dissipated the real Metal Sonic appeared behind her and swung his metal hand downward to slash Amy. Tails pushed Amy out of the way taking the blow. Metal Sonic jumped back hiding among the holograms once again. Tails began to stager as warm thick red liquid flowed from the wound on his arm.

"Tails!!!" Amy yelled rushing over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Tails gasped.

Amy took the ribbon from her pink hair and wrapped Tails' wound. Tails stood to his feet, closed his eyes and started devising a plan. After thinking quietly to him self he opened his eyes and push Amy aside.

"I'm gonna need your hammer and for you to stand back, I'll handle this." said Tails.

"But Tails."

"Just watch your back."

Amy stood against the cold stone wall and watched Tails. Tails charged into one of the holograms and did another tailspin. Just as the hologram dissipated Tails turned around and seen Metal Sonic's right metal claw come down. Tails flung his left arm up to stop the attack and swung the hammer with his right hand. The hammer crashed into Metal Sonic flinging him into the stone wall. Tails ran toward him with the hammer in both hands to follow up with the attack. Using all his power, Tails lifted the hammer over head and smashed it down onto Metal Sonic's head. Instantly the holograms disappeared completely.

"Tails you did it." Amy yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, I did." Tails gasped trying to catch his breath. "How do you hold that giant mallet and not get tired?"

"Your just weak Tails."

"Yeah ok." Tails stood up "Lets get going."

Tails and Amy continued to walk through the forest but little did the know Tails did indeed kill Metal Sonic. Tails killed the machinery, not the memory.

* * *

Chaper 5 Coming soon 

It's Party Time!!!


End file.
